Random Amounts of Twilight
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: Here is a collection of random Twilight stories, and most are OOC, some are all human, some are just hilarious. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update a lot cause i have a lot of them on my mind.Now go read!*skips off happily* rated T just in case
1. Edwards Dream

**Author's Note: This popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. I'm starting a collection of random things that pop into my head. There will be more soon i hope. Read and Review.**

I heard her screaming and knew she would be through soon. Yes, it does hurt in the worst way, but to me it's so wrong it's right. She could cry and plead but I needed her blood more than she could ever think. I was so intoxicated, I was so full of need that I couldn't think and I couldn't see. I saw the lights and I began to run. I began to run with her, dangling in my arms, half a second from death. I had to fix this. I had to pay her back. I didn't mean to. She said she loved me. She said she would do anything for me. Maybe it was an impulse for me to take advantage of her. I stooped on the ground and I held her face in my arms. She actually smiled at me. Maybe that's why I attacked her. She doesn't understand the gravity of the situation. I just took her life in my hands. As I held her face, she looked at me with such love, that I started to dryly sob.

"Why are you so naïve? Why couldn't you see that I am a monster?" I stood, leaving her on the ground, crumpled and smiling and looked down at her in disbelief.

"You are a waste of air. If I were a human, I would have killed you with my own hands. You are useless, and ridiculous. You thought because I loved you I wouldn't kill you. I told you," I said smiling, "I am a monster. Bella Swan, why did you tease me? You just made it hard on your self." I said, blood running down my chin.

"Edward." She whispered. I laughed at her.

"What, did you think I was yours? You should have listened."

"Edward…"

I sat up, cold sweat running down my body, and I felt warm hands on my skin.

"Edward." Bella whispered sweetly. "What's wrong darling? You were talking in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, yes I did. I was a vampire." She looked at me a chuckled.

"Why, I thought those dreams were over. Did you take your medication?" I looked at the bedside, and saw my pill.

"No. But I will."

"Sweetie, what happened in your dream?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Good night Dear."

**Did you like it?** **Any ideas? I'm working on a bunch of random one's like this so if you have any ideas at all ill try to work them in. Thanks! plz plz plz review.**

**PS: the next ones might be longer idk yet.  
**


	2. The question

**Author's Note: Hey guys, another thing I had on my mind. If you like it, I was thinking of making a separate story out of it, but you have to R&R for me to know that. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it isn't funny enough. Sadly, I had to delete Rose from this because, (1) Star loves Emmett. That would be messy. And (2) She wasn't on my mind at the time.**

Star POV

Emmett looked at me quizzically.

"Star, I have a serious question." Oh, no.

"Yes Em." I said, worried about what he was going to ask me. I had known The Cullen's for a few centuries, and they never fail to amaze me. I had loved Emmett, and ever since Rosalie and him split up, he has acted like he returns the feelings. Maybe it was finally the time…

"In order for me to be remain your best friend, I need you to answer this question. Do you know, the muffin man?" I laughed on the outside and on the inside shattered. Did I really want him to know? I looked into his gorgeous eyes, and felt as if I could go curl up and die in a corner. Maybe Alice would light me on fire.

"Never in a million years Star." She looked at me and looked at Emmett, then walking away.

"So, answer my question!" He pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eye and started to answer him, when he attacked my face. He kissed me with a white-hot passion of ten thousand suns, and I knew it was meant to be. Then I felt his lips curl and he pulled away suddenly, leaving me with out breath, the way he found me. He looked like he was miffed, and then I looked behind me and saw Jasper, laughing hysterically, as he ran up the stairs.

"Jasper threw love in my direction!" He said, sounding like a small child telling on his brother. I sighed, and stood at the same time as Emmett. He looked at me and smiled. Before he could say it I whispered,

"Race ya." And we dashed off, quiet possibly to dip Jasper's head in a toilet. Jasper ran into his and Alice's room, closing the door, and just as we got to it, Alice and Edward both grabbed Emmett and me. I looked at Edward kindly.

"Good morning bro." He hugged me; never quiet giving me enough room to escape.

"Good morning Little Sister." The way he said those words made it sound like a royal title. I smiled and thought to him, _when do you think Emmett will find out?_

He looked at me, smiling and shook his head. It hurt knowing Edward thought my love was stupid. But regardless, Alice had a hold on Emmett so he couldn't get to Jazz, but as soon as Alice knew he had changed his mind, he walked away. I looked at her.

"Has he decided yet?" I said, pathetic vibes dripping off my words. Alice shook her head.

"He keeps changing it." Edward looked at me happily.

"Word to the wise though, those are his favorite pants. He had some thoughts earlier I don't want to relive and his dreams have become Star-centered. I'm sure he loves you, I just don't know when he'll tell you." Alice looked at me, and said with hope in her voice.

"Well, the last thing I remember is he wanted to tell you to day." I smiled, and then became nervous.

"Why did he change his mind?" I said, turning to Edward. He looked at me and said with a straight face.

"He doesn't want it to end like Rose." I don't know all the issues with what happened with Rose, all I know is she is in Alaska, and we aren't.

"Well, do you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes." They replied at the same time. As I walked down the stairs, I tried to muster all the courage I had. I simply thought of all the times that He and I came close to each other, and I could feel the intensity off him. I hadn't told him I loved him, and I had loved him for a century, so it was time. I walked into the living room, ready to tell him everything. He was on his laptop, typing away. He looked up when I walked in, and gave a big smile. I sat beside him, and he moved his laptop to where I couldn't see it.

"What did you write? I didn't know you could even read let alone spell." I said, playfully pushing him. He got kind of tense, then replied,

"I was writing a song about how you were the best friend I ever had." He said smiling. Well, guess I wasn't getting a boyfriend today.

**Also, if I make it a separate story, I'll probably change Star's name. Have a great week back at school. **


	3. Civil War

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got back to school, and I have 6 college classes. Woo. Well, anyways, here's a little something, nothing much really, that I wrote quickly during southern culture yesterday morning. It's what it would have been like if Jasper and Alice would have met during the Civil war, all pre-vampire. Sorry if it's boring.**

**JPOV**

"Suga! Suga! Honey-pie, why don't you come ova hear." Yelled a young lady, leaning out of a second story window, waving a scarf at me. She was in too nice a house to be a floozy, and she sounded in the mood to talk. Why would she want to talk to me? I was nothing but a soldier, a promising one, but I must have had at least a month of road dust covering me. My hair was full of sweat and grease, and I don't believe I would have smelled too awfully pleasant. I walked under the window, and looked up. She was standing there smiling, and gave a small giggle. I have never felt love ant first sight, and I didn't believe in it, but in that moment that little angel held my heart. I gave a smile, and she continued to speak.

"Well, my word, don't you look hunger. Suga, would you like to have dinner with me?" She said, in possibly the most beautiful southern accent that had ever graced my ears. I smiled and nodded, at loss for words. Then I thought, and spoke up to the window.

"Well, ma'am, why would a beautiful women like your self wanna be in the presence of a soldier like me?" She just laughed, and told me to meet her out on her doorstep at noon, 45 minutes from now. I said I would, and ran off to find a way to get clean. I had maybe five dollars, so I could possibly go to a barber. I saw a scissors sign and the rotating pole, so I walked in.

**Later on**

I showed up on her doorstep, holding my bag and a few wildflowers. I knocked, and a large, muscular man answered it.

"Are you the man here to see my sister?" He said, in a deep, warning voice. I was expecting to get kicked out that minute, and instead he enveloped me in a friendly hug. I laughed, relieved, and he let go.

"Sorry if that was slightly inappropriate, but my sister doesn't have many courtiers, and it makes me happy to see one finally came. By the way, my name is Emmett" Why would an angel like that have an issue getting anyone? Even if she was disfigured from the wais down, or had other types of issues, I wouldn't be able to not love her. I followed Emmett into their dining room and was really happy I went and got cleaned up, because otherwise I wouldn't have let myself be seated. The house was large, Victorian style, with every detail appealing. Their was odd drawing on the walls, but beautiful all the same, and they looked original. Emmett saw me looking and got a worried expression.

"I think you have the right to know, before you become involved if you so choose. The reason no one around wants to be around her is because she sees things. Then she draws them." He said, in a serious tone. So, she was psychic. I don't know why that didn't slightly alarm me, but I was completely oblivious to anything but the angel descending the stairway. She was a beauty comparable to none other, with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. As she got to the bottom, she nodded to Emmett, and smiled at me.

"Why, hello there Jasper. Thank you for coming. I apologize that my neither father nor mother are here, but they haven't been with us for a while, her smile turning to one with sadness. Emmett got a slightly concerned look towards her, but she began smiling again.

"By the way, my name is Alice." Alice. Alice, my angel. I stood up, greeting her, and pulling out her chair for her.

"Why don't we begin dinner?" Emmett said, indicating the food. Alice spoke up,

"Jasper, the reason most people don't enjoy my company is because they say they cant live or deal with someone who will know what's going to happen, like when they are going to die. Many have called me a witch. Do you have the same standpoint?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Never." I smiled, and she smiled to.

"I fell in love with you when I first saw you." She said, taking my hand.

"I knew I loved you before I met you."

**Please please please review, and if you have any suggestions for any more one-shots, pm me or put it in your review. Thanks!**


End file.
